ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Beacon Academy/Gallery
Official Graphics Vale Symbol.png|Beacon Academy Logo (recreation) Concept Art Rwby cliffside by hakuku-d6gy2t3.png|Beacon Academy Cliffside Tumblr mqtpd96WE31qgseqbo4 1280.png|Sketches for Beacon Academy tower NightBeaconPan.png|Panorama of Beacon at night Beacon Art.png|Early Sketches Beacon Art 2.png|Early Sketches of the Courtyard Beacon Art 3.png|Early Art for Courtyard, the statue was replaced during production rwby beacon fountain by bretmcnee-d6w4rg3.jpg|Model for the finalized Beacon Statue Beacon Art 4.png|Early Art for Courtyard Beacon Walkway.png|Early Art for Courtyard Landing Platform.png|Early art for the landing platforms AmpSketches.png|Early sketches for the amphitheater OutAmp.png|Outside the amphitheater AmpEnt.png|Back of the amphitheater AmpStage.png|Front of the amphitheater BeaconDiningHall.png|The dining hall Ballroomshot1.png|Part of the ballroom Ballroomshot2.png|Part of the ballroom BeaconArmory.png|The armory Morebeaconconcepts.png|Rooftop and Dorm Artwork Beaconhallwayconcept.png|Hallway Lecturehallbeaconconcept.png|Lecture Hall v3e8 beacon walkway concept.png|Concept art of a Beacon walkway from "Destiny" Beacon Broken Lecture Hall Concept Art.png|Destroyed lecture hall concept from "Heroes and Monsters" RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 02.jpg|Rough sketch of Beacon Academy from Rough drawing of RWBY by Shirow Miwa Amity arena stage concept beacon academy.jpg|Beacon Academy arena concept art for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity arena stage concept ruined beacon tower.jpg|Ruined Beacon Tower stage concept art for RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY Amity Arena concept art of destroyed top of Beacon Tower.jpg|Concept art of destroyed top of Beacon Tower for RWBY: Amity Arena Merchandise Beacon shirt800x800.png|Beacon Academy shirt design Beacon hoodie800x800.png|Beacon Academy hoodie design Beacon Kingdom.jpg|Beacon in the style of Disney RWBY Crest 800 art.png|"Fall of Beacon" shirt design Manga Chapters Manga 1 Beacon.png|Beacon in the manga ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 1 (2018 manga), Beacon Academy.png|Beacon in the 2018 manga Chapter 1 (2018 manga), ampitheatre.png|The amphitheater seen in the manga Chapter 1 (2018 manga), Beacon Academy, Dance Hall.png|The Dance Hall seen in the manga Screenshots - World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00002.png Cross Continental Transmit System WoR7 00003.png WoR7 00004.png Screenshots - ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle RWBY (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 3,Type A).png|Team RWBY's dorm room seen in Episode RWBY Ending ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' RWBY Amity Arena teaser promotional image.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening vol1op beacon statue2.png|Jaune looking up at the Beacon Academy statue in the Volume 1 Opening vol1op beacon statue.png|Part of the Beacon Academy statue in the Volume 1 Opening. RWBYintro 00016.png|Ruby standing in front of the academy Ruby Rose Episode1 00068.png|Airship carrying students to Beacon Academy The Shining Beacon Beacon cliff.png|Transporter arriving at the academy's skyport Episode2 00005.png|Academy Buildings Beauty Shot Ruby Jaune Pond.png|Freshmen Ruby and Jaune by the great pond in the academy gardens The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Episode3 00001.png|Assembly Hall Exterior 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01048.png|Entering the Assembly Hall 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 04257.png|The amphitheater RWBY3 005595.png|Night time at Beacon Academy The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4264.png|Team RWBY's dorm room. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4852.png|The dorm hallway 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5427.png|Peter Port, a professor at Beacon Academy 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6987.png|Beacon Academy lecture room Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 01276.png|Professor Oobleck's lecture room. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening V2t 1.png|Aerial view of Beacon Academy Volume2OP 0944.png|Team CRDL in the library Volume2OP 0978.png|Teachers outside Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever 07816.png|The Beacon Mess Hall V2 01 00025.png|Outdoors with the tower in the distance Pyrrha semblance.png|The cafeteria during a massive food fight Welcome to Beacon V2 02 00006.png|The Beacon library Extracurricular V2 05 00054.png|The arena Burning the Candle V2 06 00024.png|An unknown teacher's lecture room V2 06 00036.png|A covered walkway alongside a building V2 06 00038.png|The ballroom, decorated for the dance V2 06 00042.png|A breezeway with benches lining it Field Trip V2 08 00001.png|The Beacon tower Mountain Glenn V2 10 00003.png|Ironwood and Glynda in front of Beacon Breach ironwood beacon sunset.png|Ironwood looks out at Beacon from his airship Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00010.png|A group of Grimm encroaching on Beacon Academy in the Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 13.png|Grimm in front of the Beacon statue V3 Opening 00012.png|Grimm scale the Beacon tower as Nevermores fly around Vol3op 25.png|An epic clash in front of Beacon It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 Beacon 1.png|The main avenue of Beacon V3 03 Beacon 2.png|A view of the Beacon courtyard Fall V3_0600058.png|Beacon Tower in the distance Beginning of the End V3 07 00114.png|Amity Colosseum in the sky above Beacon Destiny V3 08 00033.png V3 08 00049.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00131.png|Atlas Soldiers fighting in the Battle of Beacon V3 10 00137.png|Adam in the destroyed cafeteria V3 10 00143.png|Ozpin's office Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00020.png|Battle rages in the Beacon courtyard V3 11 00040.png|Students battle Grimm at the base of Beacon Tower End of the Beginning V3 12 00018.png V3 12 00019.png V3 12 00040.png V3 12 00069.png V3 12 00094.png V3 12 Tower Falls.png V3 12 00109.png V3 12 00187.png V3 12 00189.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00004.png vol4op_00005.png vol4op_00006.png Remembrance V4 02 00041.png Tipping Point V4 06 00024.png|Painting of Beacon Academy seen at the Vale charity event in Atlas. A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00017.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00002.png|Kitchen Chibi 01 00017.png Chibi 01 00018.png Chibi 01 00019.png Cat Burglar Chibi2 00001.png|Dormitory living room Chibi2 00008.png|The Beacon Pool Reloading Chibi 03 00001.png Chibi 03 00013.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00008.png Chibi 04 00009.png Chibi 04 00011.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00001.png Chibi5 00013.png Chibi5 00017.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00005.png|Chibi version of Team RWBY's dorm room Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00012.png Chibi8 00013.png Chibi8 00014.png Chibi8 00015.png Chibi8 00023.png Chibi8 00025.png|Chibi version of Team JNPR's dorm room Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00001.png Chibi 09 00022.png Chibi 09 00024.png Chibi 09 00029.png Chibi 09 00035.png Love Triangle Chibi 10 00017.png Chibi 10 00018.png Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00002.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00021.png Save Nora! Chibi 17 00028.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00042.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00014.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00008.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00001.png Chibi2 07 00006.png Chibi2 07 00012.png Chibi2 07 00018.png Neptune Noir Chibi2 16 00020.png Chibi2 16 00021.png Chibi2 16 00022.png Chibi2 16 00023.png Chibi2 16 00024.png Chibi2 16 00025.png Chibi2 16 00026.png Chibi2 16 00027.png Chibi2 16 00028.png Chibi2 16 00030.png Category:Galleries